


SasuNaru/NaruSasu and InoSaku/SakuIno

by OppaiShiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: A collection of One-Shots featuring prompts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DOING ALL THE SHIPS, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Feel free to suggest some as I go, Hentai eventually, M/M, Memes, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Some straight relationships too, Yaoi, Yuri, cuz why not, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: A collection of random One-Shots featuring prompts, feel free to suggest some as I go1) SasuNaru/NaruSasu (chapters 1-5, 31- 35 )2) InoSaku/SakuIno (chapters 7-12, 36 - 40)3) NaruHina/HinaNaru (chapters 12-17, 41 - 45 )4) NaruIno/InoNaru (chapters ???)5) SakuHina/HinaSaku (chapters ???)6) SasuIno/InoSasu (chapters ???)7) SasuSaku/SakuSasu (chapters ??? )8) NaruSaku/SakuNaru (chapters ??? )9) SasuHina/HinaSasu (chapters ??? )+ A Special One-Shot (Sakura x Hinata x Ino chapter 6)





	1. Shadow Clone Jutsu!

**PROMPT** : Naruto and Sasuke practice using sexy no jutsus. 

 

 

\---

 

"Oi, Naruto!" The blonde stumbles midway, and his sexy shadow clones POOF! away out of existence. He helps himself up again, and points an accusing finger at the Uchiha in question.

"JEEZ, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, _TEME_!" He shouts, crossing his arms with a huff.

"W - Well, hmm..." Sasuke starts off, looking suddenly uncomfortably. He shifts his weight between his feet awkwardly and bites his lower lip. He doesn't even look at his teammate; just at the floor instead.

 

Naruto crosses his arms, ' _Huh, he's never talked to me first before. And why's the bastard acting all weird_?'

 

"Hn, I was thinking that maybe you could," Sasuke grimaced, as if he sucked on a sour lemon, "teach me how to use that technique."

 

A lightbulb went off on Naruto's head. "W - what?" He was laughing his arse off internally at Sasuke's struggle.

 

" _Damn you, dobe_!" Sasuke growled. "I...I want to know how to use the sexy no jutsu." He mumbles the last words more to himself than to the person in front of him. 

 

"Not telling!" Naruto stuck out a tongue, and the Uchiha's eyes twitched out of anger. With a 'hmph!' he turned his back and started walking away. That caught the blonde's attention out of his reverie. ' _What the hell is he thinking; trying to transform into a female anyway_?' The blonde thought to himself. ' _Hmm, maybe if done right...it'll backfire on the bastard! Heh heh_...'

 

"W - wait! You know what, fine. I'll teach you." Naruto says after some thought, give or take. Sasuke stilled for a moment, and turned around with a hint of interest. "Hmm, I'm listening..." The blonde held up a finger cheekily.

 

"On the condition that you let me turn into you whenever, wherever!" 

 

"Why would you want that?" scoffed Sasuke. He looked at his rival haughtily.

 

"DUH! I wanna date the girl of my dreams!" The Uzumaki says with hearts in his eyes; pumping a fist into the air. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, of course the _dobe_ still crushed on that pink thing. How he could like her after all the times she's been a bitch to him, he didn't even know.

 

"Whatever. Just _tell me_ already!" He hissed.

 

"No need to be so impatient, _teme_. And you hafta call me Boss from now on. I'm the one in charge here, ya hear? Not the other way around!" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, tapping his foot impatiently.

 

"I understand perfectly," his face scrunched up at the nickname,"' _Boss_.'"

 

"Heh heh." Naruto laughed with a smile, "Well, let's get started! Right here, right now!" Sasuke, the stubborn prick that he is, crossed his arms and avoided looking at the blonde at all costs. He gasped when Naruto pulled him back to the training grounds of Team Seven. He growled when Naruto performed multiple hand gestures, as his dark eyes darted back and forth at all the finger movements he's making.

 

"Use your fingers like this to perform the jutsu," says Naruto holding Sasuke's hands in his. The Uchiha turned red in the face, but followed his steps as he formed the hand seals.

"Hn. Like this?" Sasuke imitated his hand gestures exactly; using his _Sharingan_ to copy his move set. Naruto nodded numbly, stepping back with a look of approval as Sasuke practiced them over and over again. ' _He'll mess up for sure...even Konohamaru couldn't do it for weeks_!' Naruto thought with a nod to himself. He couldn't wait to see the perfectionist mess up for once...

 

" _So_. Why you wanna know about my sexy no jutsu, anyway?" Yeah, why DID he want to learn his trademark technique? The _teme_ didn't seem like a closet pervert...

 

 

Sasuke, flustered, looked to the side angrily. "Why do you need to know? J - just teach me, OK?" Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "All you hafta really say is 'Sexy No Jutsu' as you use those hand seals...Piece o' cake!" The blonde nodded to himself, sure of it.

The Uchiha tried his hand at it again.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto instinctively covered his eyes from the excess amount of steam. ' _GAH! There's so much_!' 

 

 In a puff of smoke, a female with ideal proportions of a woman appeared. Her face was heart-shaped, and she was very curvy in appearance. Her hair was blue-black, and her eyes the color of onyx. She was drop dead gorgeous, a real hottie at that. Naruto felt a nosebleed forming.

' _SUGEI_!  _Woah! He's so...HOT_.' Naruto thought, looking up and down appreciatively. The bastard did make a good female. 

 

"Naruto, do the same." The other teammate stated blankly. Her stare meant no messing around with.

"W - WHAT?" Naruto asked, stunned.

"You heard me. Change into a girl." She states calmly, "I can't be the only one looking like this, loser."

' _URGH! I can handle this, no biggie! I hafta prove how much sexier I am. After all, I'm not losing to the likes of him_!'

 "Alrighty then, let's do this! SEXY NO JUTSU!" He performed the seal zealously, turning into a blonde female version of himself. "So? You likey?" She teased, turning to the other girl.

Squinting at Sasuke through the smoke, she noticed one key difference between the two of them. And the thought made her want to punch the prick's face.

"H - hey! Your thunder tits are bigger than mine!" She snapped.

 Sasuke smirked down at her; still somehow two inches taller than her even in this form.

"Hn. I'm a friend with benefits."

With that, the Uchiha turned back into himself and started walking away.

"Thanks, deadlast. See you tomorrow."

And Naruto looked after him with a look of utmost confusion.

 

 


	2. Serenade of Silence

**PROMPT** : Sasuke sings to Naruto, unintentionally. (WORKING AS I WRITE)

 

\---

Sasuke hums to himself one day as Team Kakashi was outside camping. It was night time, and no one was awake except for the cicadas that were crying at a distance. So, he opted for a short stroll around instead. It would be foolish to train so late anyway. Vengeance could wait 'til later...

 

 He looked around, and enjoyed the peaceful sensations of the breeze. It was soothing, and as he shoved his hands in his pockets, he walked over to a small spot in the clearing. The boy plopped himself down onto it; laying down with his arms behind his back and hit crossed over each other. He closed his eyes...

 

 

 

As he let his thoughts control his subconscious, vivid images of his childhood came into view. Visions of his mother; lullabying him to sleep when he couldn't sleep. And her stroking his bangs away from his forehead. He remembered crying 

It was painful to think of them, but now...he was all alone. _No one to stop him from his solitude...._

_He could finally be left alone._

Without thinking, he repeated her words into a hymn; letting it play for itself. The Uchiha's deep voice echoed around the quiet atmosphere; and all was calm and at ease.

 

"Nice song." _Until now, that is._

Snake nearly jumped out of his skin; and turned around with a death glare at the offender in question. _How dare he interrupt him mid sentence?_

He huffed, and crossed his arms. He heard the other boy lay down beside him on the green grass and look up into the starry sky. The constellation, Aries, could be seen from here; and the black-haired boy faintly saw other constellations, but he honestly didn't care. _And he sure as hell wasn't some astronomer, thank you very much!_ Anyway...

"D - DOBE?!" He blinked, in shock. Recollecting himself and his pride, he added,

"Deadlast. It's a _serenade_. There's a difference..." he mumbled to himself, looking away from the other boy. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He heard the other boy laugh and he frowned in response. He didn't know why he always saw everything so funny....

"I was gonna. But, it was kinda hard when I heard a goddess from the heavens call out to me!" The blonde exclaims with hearts in his eyes. Sasuke sighs to himself, 

"But, then I realized it was a _teme_!" He scrunched up his face in disgust. "And now we're here."

"..."

"..."

 

"You never told me you could sing!" Naruto whispered; which was ironic given how he shouted all the time. Luckily, there were no other signs of Sakura and Kakashi waking up. So, the black-haired boy gave in. "And _you didn't_?" Sasuke drawled sarcastically, trying to scoot away from him. They were WAY too close for comfort...

Naruto didn't take the hint and scooted, if possible, even closer to his teammate. Which infuriated Sasuke to no end.

"I SO can, buh-lieve it! I can hit those high notes really well!" He puffed his chest out proudly, and the Uchiha considered it for awhile...

' _A competition with you, huh_?' Sasuke smirked internally, feeling adrenaline all around, ' _Alright, let's do it, then. Let's see if you're a chicken or not_.'

 

"Prove it, then," challenged the Uchiha with a triumphant smirk. What he didn't expect was for the Uzumaki to shove his face to his. It became a brawl for strength, and both were fighting desperately. There were a lot of kicks and punches involved, including one in the groin...

In the end, there was no circulation left in Sasuke. His lungs couldn't breath for him. So he slumped against the smaller body; sweating profusely. And the blonde shoved him off of himself; dashing of to their makeshift tent across the fields of grass.

 

"Heh heh, goodnight, bastard!" He called off.

 

And Sasuke was stunned into silence.

 

 


	3. I'd Die With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much meme

**PROMPT** : _A chidori through the chest._

 

_\---_

 

"Don't you get it, now? I'm leaving the village," Sasuke says; lowering the blonde's limp body to the ground. He's drained of chakra; but his quick breathing and the loud _thumps_ _thumps_ of his heartbeat keep him going. He has enough adrenaline...to finish this once and for all.

 

"When I saw you, y - you were really sad..." Naruto coughed out blood; looking down painfully at the hole through his chest. An electric energy around Sasuke's palm, and then _BAM_! Naruto almost died...if not for Kurama's power and Sasuke evading the heart completely. It went right through his lungs...

"Sadder than n - normal," The Uzumaki grunted, gritting his teeth. His blue eyes twinged in pain; only half-lidded. To the Uchiha, it hurt to see him like that, but power and vengeance...was exactly what Sasuke had wanted. And no one, not even Naruto, could stop him.

"I think I understand you, now....even when you wanna go to Orochimaru's....I can understand your pain," the blonde winced. "That's why I'm tryin' to save you! _Can't you see_? Heh, and I promised _Sakura-chan_ I'd get my brother back!" Sasuke frowned down at his body. He kicked his foot into his side. And Naruto coughed out more blood. He smirked.

 

"Hn,  _Sakura_ , now? She means nothing to me..." A sudden breeze swished over them, and green leaves fluttered by them. One fell into Sasuke's hand; who crumbled it into pieces. And let it go easily. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! You're the first and only bond I've ever had!" Naruto shouted despite himself; tears gathering in his eyes. He really couldn't believe...would Sasuke really betray the village? What about all those times they spent together? _Was it really all for nothing?_

"You are right," Sasuke says; his face twitching between emotions; torn. "I hated you at first, and I've considered you as a friend, but...those days with you are OVER! And you don't understand me at all...you were alone from the start!" In rage, Sasuke threw his body into the water; where Naruto was struggling to swim to the surface. His body gave way and he slowly but surely fell into the abyss of darkness. 

Sasuke watched this, as he controlled chakra into his feet to stay afloat. 

"Go ahead and drown for all I care...I'm leaving." He says, stepping away. What shocks him out of reverie is when he feels an overwhelming sense of red; beating hot chakra. It bubbles to the surface, and it's so unbearable he can't even BREATHE. ' _W - what the hell is this power...? Is that really Naruto_?'

 

What erupts like a volcano out of the waters is a godly and otherworldly being. It's Naruto, but... _it isn't._ The blonde hair, the orange jumpsuit, his wildcard style....everything about him screamed Naruto Uzumaki. But, this boy...this _thing_  or whatever it is just wasn't him. And that's why Sasuke watched this transformation with wide eyes.

 

The Nine-Tails. That _HAD_ to be it. Sasuke had heard about it in legends...the demon that surpassed all ( _excluding the Ten-Tailed bijuu, of course_ ). 

 

And what was staring back at him, wasn't Naruto. The blue eyes; gone. They were red and maddening. The Konoha Leaf headband was cast aside; crushed by the hem of his foot. His teeth had sharpened into fangs, and an orange chakra surrounded his body. He was standing on the water; and was on all fours like an animal.The Kyuubi was possessing his teammate, and doing a damn well good job at it, too.

 

Sasuke hadn't expected THIS. It was way more than what he had bargained for. Assessing the situation at hand; he realized retreat wasn't an option. This monster would only follow him to no end...and the thing was far too strong to fight alone. "SASUKE!" The beast roared in tears; lunging at the boy. They both scattered across the water like pebbles, and the black-haired boy was under the blonde's grip.

 

With only one choice left; the Uchiha activated his curse seal and let Orochimaru overpower his body, his senses of being...if Naruto was going all out, then so would he.

 

 A large mane of purple hair erupted from his roots, and his skin turned gray...black-yellow eyes replaced his own and a scar ran across his cheek. His nails had turned black and snake-like wings formed on his back....Sasuke snarled at the other boy. The _chidori_ electrocuted through his other hand, and Naruto activated the start of his _rasengan_.  _And as they were about to clash_ \--- !!!!

 

"SASUKE, NARUTO!" Kakashi had arrived at the scene, with _Pakkun_ and all of his other pets in hand. He looked at the two; and intervened by stabilizing their pressure points. They both fell in the water; unconscious and back into their original forms. The sensei, shocked, picked up their bodies numbly and left is a spur of speed.

 

\---

 " K - Kakashi-sensei? Is it true, are they really...?" The cherry blossom squeaked. She had come to the hospital to see for herself if it was all just a hoax; but then seeing their almost lifeless bodies...made her regurgitate. All of the contents of her morning breakfast with family, promptly thrown up in a trashcan. Along with all the tears and emotions with it. She was a mess right now (eyeliner trailing down her face, makeup blotchy, and hair all askew), but she could care less, _damnit_! Sakura's friends almost died in a battle to the death!

"I'm afraid all of it is," Kakashi remarked sadly; eyes downward. "I was only there to stop them last minute...and that was only when they were about to clash." Sakura blinked at this newfound information; a hand over her heart.

"I knew it." She admitted. Seeing Kakashi's black eyes on hers, she added, "Sometimes, I'd wait by the entrance gate of Konoha, because I had this feeling..." She looks past off his shoulder with a faraway look on her face. "Sasuke was acting strange lately, and I'd notice that as he was training. He never spent time with anyone anymore. He was all alone."

"That's why I kept watch over him at night...so that if he did something, maybe I could stop him. But, I was too late...And Naruto made a promise with me." Her lower lip trembled. "Please, is there anything I can do to help? It's all my fault..." She says, sobbing. Kakashi felt a rush of emotions pass over him; and cradled her head to his chest. Patting her head awkwardly, he says like a father to a daughter, 

 

"It's OK, Sakura...you did the best you could do. Now, it's time for them to work things out, and see past their differences. I'm sure they'll solve this on their own..."

She nodded numbly, and wiped away her tears. If only she were stronger...

 

\---

Sasuke groggily heard the _thump, thump_ heartbeat of the monitor beside him. He was laying on a bed, and he felt weak and empty. And if he could remember...

 

_Naruto._

_Orochimaru._

And...

... _Damnit, that, too._

Sighing, he opened his eyes blurrily; and he squinted through the sunlight of the window. Propping himself up, he saw the blonde himself snoring on the bed beside him. They were in the infirmary. He could only imagine the damage he'd done....and the price he'd pay for his actions. _After all, he worked so hard to get stronger, and now he'd lose his freedom, too, wouldn't he?_

 

His bangs shadowed his face, and he looked down at his lap sadly. ' _What will I do once I see Itachi_?' He curled his hand into a fist; trembling with rage. ' _If I'm so weak, and if I'm stuck here_...'

 

"Oi, Sasuke!" His head snaps up with wide eyes as he looks back into the sleepy face of his teammate. The boy is grinning foxily at him, and doing a thumbs-up. The Uchiha looks at his gesture in disbelief.

' _I don't...deserve this_.' He thinks, shaking his head. ' _Naruto, I don't deserve this. After all I've put you through....and all just for our bond? Why would you go so far for me_? _Do I mean that much to you?_ '

' _Because we're friends_...' Naruto echoed throughout his mindscape.

 "I'm here for you, _teme_!" The blonde announced, puffing his chest out proudly even with a hole through it. "That's why I'm never gonna give you up!

Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!"

"Wha...?" Sasuke echoed faintly.

"Never gonna scream and cry! Never gonna say goodbye, never gonna ...!" He blabbed on and on, rickrolling, and Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sasuke lets the tears in his eye fall.

"Only you," he muttered, "would make me cry." His eyes softened, and he smiled back at the other boy. Naruto gasped, his blue eyes wide. 

 "I'm not breaking up with you! So, that's why..." He reached out a hand; and Sasuke suddenly remembered. All the memories of them holding their hand in a gesture.

 

With their two fingers in each other's hands, they swore to their bond.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Nostalgia At Its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT FINISHED

 

* * *

 

 **PROMPT** : _Sleepover at an Uchiha’s (Modern Day Japan AU-Winter) NOT FINISHED AS OF YET_

\---

“Honestly, that baka's SO spoiled.” Sakura scoffs one day as both she and Sasuke sit outside campus for lunch. She was eyeing the boy in question as he was talking to his friends Kiba and Konohamaru. They were laughing and playing pranks as always, but even when Sasuke was staring at their smiling face, he really didn’t see why she was so livid against him. Weren’t they once close childhood friends? What the hell happened to that?

“He can do whatever he wants, without a care in the world. He’s _so_ lucky. My parents ALWAYS treat me terribly if I don’t do what they want.” She says snobbishly, rolling her eyes.

“Even today, my mom told me that I should _never_ be like that bratty boy. I always get scolded and spanked whenever I do something bad. But the principal doesn’t do anything about that troublemaker!” She humphed, green eyes full of envy.

“I hate how he always treated right, you know?" She idly pulls out her makeup set and starts applying eyeliner to her eyes. He can only look away, as she puts on lipstick to try to appease him. But, in actuality? It was making him sick to his stomach....

“Well? How do I look? I want to look my best for our date, Sa~su~ke~!” She blows a kiss at the Uchiha, who glares in response.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. ‘ _Doesn’t she ever learn? She scoffed at him last time...and now she’s at it again. She doesn’t understand...and she never will_.’

“You’ve never been alone. You don’t know what it’s like to be in the darkness.” He replied icily. Sakura sputtered halfway through her iced green tea.

“Huh?” Her green eyes looked up at him, as he stood up from their table and walked off. “H - hey!” She called after him.

“I’m going.” He says finally, shoving his hands in his pockets..

“But...wait...Sasuke-kun…”

‘ _WAAAAAAH! What do I do? He said I’m just as bad as Naruto! And even worse than him_!’ Sakura thinks wildly, hands covering her mouth.

\---

‘ _She doesn’t know what she’s thinking_!'

Sasuke angrily tossed a pebble across the water. He was sitting at the dock, watching the water ripple as the rock tumbled over.

‘ _They’re all the same...just as stupid as she is_ .’ He thinks angrily. _Lucky_? How could Naruto be lucky? He was alone from the start, just like he was. And now she’s babbling on and on about how she “understood” him, even though she’s not an orphan herself?

Please.

He didn’t hear someone walking nearby the small dock from his childhood days. He just assumed nobody would. After all, this was his favorite spot out on days like this.

And it was also another’s.

“B - Bastard? What’re you doing here?” The blonde asked, stopping halfway on the trail. He had taken a stroll about the Leaf Village, but he didn’t think the teme of all people would be sitting out under an olive tree by the water. Especially not now, of all times.

“Hn...I could ask you the same thing.” Sasuke replied, and jumped when Naruto suddenly sat next to him. He pulled out his duffel bag and started unzipping for the contents inside. What came out was completely unexpected.

“Lucky I brought a fishing rod, huh? For times like this.” Naruto nodded at Sasuke with a foxy grin

“I guess….” He grunted, looking away. He should really go...his alone time was all ruined thanks to the dobe. Besides, it wasn’t like he had peace and quiet anymore...

And yet...something drew him to the other teen. Something compelled him to stay right here, to see what that wild ball of sunshine would do next. Maybe that would explain why he hadn’t moved a muscle just yet; his eye so trained to focus on the other boy beside him. “Dobe...I doubt you’ll be able to even catch one. It’s too cold for them to come out...and they’re not around here.” Sasuke countered back half-heartedly, one hand on his point-and-shoot camera in case he ever did manage to catch a wild one... _if_ he did.

“Oh, yeah?” Naruto challenged with a mischevious smirk, “Hehe, we’ll see about that! They don’t call me the number one in Konoha for nothin’!” The blonde says, attaching bait to the hook and tossing the rod forwards into the water. It splashed and hit dead center. The two waited for awhile, with Naruto intent on catching a fist left-handedly.

Sasuke smiled softly at Naruto; it was nice to see that he hadn't changed...same old moron just like he had been in the bygone days.

“Hmph...well the day you catch one here is the day you’re not the _deadlast_ of the class. You loser.”

He added, almost as if to say ‘try me’. Like a moth to a light, he’d caught him just like that.

“Oh, it’s _on_!” Naruto avowed proudfully, face alight with determination. Sasuke leaned back against the tree trunk; simply watching and enjoying the show of an overactive blonde of an idiot simply doing his best.

He sighed, closing his eyes contentedly in his sleep.

XXX

**DREAMLAND**

(A decade ago)

_“ H - Hey! Stop splashing water at my face!” Naruto screamed one day as they played by the river banks. They were standing on piles of rocks; each shirtless and fighting with water. Their parents had let them go do whatever and watched from a distance. It was cute how they seemed so compatible with each other. The two made teamwork look so easy..._

_“Can’t help it,” The black-haired teased with a smirk of his own. “For a wildcard, you sure are predictable.”_

_The blonde stuck out a tongue at him, and this game continued on for awhile until they both collapsed into the spring waters; both exhausted and near delirious. Breathing heavily, Sasuke and Naruto heaved themselves up and glared at each other. The Uchiha crossed his arms._

_“Let’s see who can catch the most fish! With your hands, dobe._

_“You challengin’ me? Alright then! Lemmie show you the power of Naruto Uzumaki!"_

XXX

He heard a scream, and looked up sleepily when he saw the now 18-year old blonde holding onto a wild trout in his hands. Damn showoff.

“Lookie here, Sasuke!” His black eyes squinted, and internally wondered at how he caught something so big when it seemed so unlikely. Hmm.

“Hn...that’s a lot of fish…” Sasuke says, awestruck. He peeked past Naruto’s shoulder and at the ice packed bag he had. It was all full of fish...and ice.

“All the more for me!” The Uzumaki cheered.

“You’re not so bad, after all. Congrats.” Sasuke clapped him on the back like one bro to another, and Naruto laughed with a sheepish smile. “Thanks, Sas’ke.” The Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement. A cold breeze washed through them, both shiverring from the cold.

“Maa, maa. It’s gettin’ late. I should hurry back home.” Uzumaki checked his watch and shrugged. It was gradually growing colder, and it’d only be a matter of time before they both caught a cold. But even the Uchiha wouldn’t let him go just yet...

“Let’s go to my house. It’s my treat.”

\---

“I’d try to avoid this place if I can help it.” Sasuke admitted, “it’s not exactly what you’d call  _‘homey_.’” He shrugged and unlocked the door, stepping inside wearily. Naruto looked around and was immediately engulfed in darkness. There was not a hint of light, but Sasuke walked ahead and turned the lights on. “Gee, Sasuke, I never imagined you lived in a place so,” he sweatdropped, “so, erm,  _lively_.” Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, holding Naruto’s hand tightly. “Oh, shut up, you chicken. Be thankful that you’re not even dead already.” “Yeah, yeah. Your death threats mean nothing to me anymore. Heh," Naruto chuckled, as he walked inside with a smile. 

Inside the house it was warm; cabinly feeling warm. A fire crackled nearby, sending waves of warmth all around him. Naruto personally wanted to wrap himself in a blanket and drink some hot cocoa and have a mother and father telling him bedtime stories by the fire. It’s moments like these where one wants something hearty; where one feels truly at home. He sat down on a makeshift sofa, and sighed contentedly. He _could_ get used to this...

So calm and at ease was he, that he didn't notice Sasuke appear right in front of him with a tray in his hands. He looks down at the blonde with dark eyes.

“I’ve made us both bentos. From the fish you caught today." 

 "W - Wow. That was fast." The blonde accepted the bento with a smile. ' _Nah, he couldn't have possibly poisoned it...could he? Then again, he DID invite me to his house. Something's up with the teme, I just know it._..'

 

Of course, only the bastard would make even a rice ball look so precise; as if crafting it like a carver to a stone.

 Sasuke left him alone, presumably to go upstairs, which left the blonde all to himself. Personally, he was sort of curious . Even after years of knowing him, he was still a mystery to figure out. And Naruto was not backing down yet! Buh-lieve it!

' _Huh, what's this_?' A photo of a man and a woman, both standing beside two kids. One Sasuke and the _other_...!

“Hey! I told you not to look at anything, didn’t I? Just go away and leave me alone, moron.” Sasuke appeared from behind the blonde and snatched the picture frame from Naruto and shoved it away from him. His eyes darkened considerably, and Naruto gritted his teeth.

“Fine, bastard! I was just curious is all. Dammit!” Sasuke stood silent, sighing as he plopped himself on the sofa. Feeling a twinge of regret, Naruto added in helpfully,

“Look, I-I’m sorry, OK? Maybe I shouldn’t have done that." Sasuke was still silent, looking at the wall apparently and stock still. “....Whatever. I don't care."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Brings back memories, huh? Look at all these photos you've taken over the years," Naruto admired, staring at all the pictures Sasuke had taken.

"Uh-huh."

 


	5. Tale of Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW (DRAFT)

CURRENTLY ON HOLD/ON HIATUS

* * *

 

  **PROMPT:** _Tale of Two Brothers_

“What the hell happened to you?” Naruto choked, voice trembling with emotion and clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Sasuke’s face blanked. 

“Why can’t you return to Konoha? Why did you leave us-- _ me _ \--behind? Don’t you get it? You don’t need your revenge. You can revive your, the Uchiha, clan! Don’t you dare do it again; tossing us aside like we’re nothing. Ninja who throw away their friends are worse than scum; you know that!  _ Nothing but trash _ ! You’re no better than your brother by killing all these people!”

 

“I need power,” the Uchiha says, voice void of emotions, “Power to kill my brother. If I play slave to Orochimaru then I’d get just that with the curse mark,” he pulled the strapped sleeve of his yukata to show the symbol on his neck, “If it means I have to kill the villagers of Konoha, then so be it. Breaking bonds was just part of the process. I don’t deserve anyone, especially you. I’d rather be alone in the darkness without you with me.”

  
  


Naruto gritted his teeth; opting for another tactic. He heard Sakura gasp from beside him; hands over her mouth. He let his mouth speak for itself, and placed a hand to his heart. He couldn’t allow Sasuke to kill himself over the sake of vengeance.

 

“Yeah, go ahead ahead and spout some more crap like that again!” Naruto yelled, “and I’ll punch you if it means you get it through your thick skull that you being an avenger is pointless if you’re just gonna lose your body!” Sasuke seemed emotionless yet again, black eyes boring into him; as if looking through his soul.

 

He swiftly sped in front of the blonde from the red-rocked cliff; landing right in front of him. One arm was wrapped around his shoulder.

 

“You never change,” Sasuke says matter-of-factly, “always so childish. And it doesn’t matter to me, anyway. I really don’t care if Orochimaru possesses me if it means my brother dies.”

“You’re sick,” Naruto seethed, “where’s that asshole I used to know as a kid anyway? My rival? What changed you? So, so much?”

 

Sasuke sighed and stepped closer to Naruto; sandals scraping against the debris around them. Their chests were together, as he pulled out the snake sword. “...Goodbye, Naruto. I really didn’t want you to be part of all this. It was supposed to be between me and Itachi. Not you at all. Soon I’ll get the Mangekyou Sharingan and kill my brother once and for all.”

 

_ Silence _ . 

 

Tears welled up in Naruto’s eyes as he realized there was no saving the stubborn shinobi. The sword was drawn out, and ready to stab the Uzumaki behind the back. “I don’t care if you kill me. Maybe, you and S-Sakura can finally….live wi-without me in the way...start a family of your own.” He grunted, chest heaving with pain. There was an exact hole in his stomach; blood spurting out everywhere. His eyes were quivering; full of tears that wouldn’t shed.

“...Just shut up,” Sasuke growled, “for once. You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” Sai didn’t stop him in time. And Sakura was screaming. Yamato had taken a step back; shocked out of his mind a former teammate was so criminal that he’d kill Naruto without a second thought.

 

Naruto went limpless against him; losing all hope of stopping him…

 

‘ _ Get through to me, Sasuke _ !’ He begged, crossing two fingers. ‘ _ Please, there’s still something in you left; I know it _ !’

“B-but I won’t give up! That’s my ninja way! I won’t let go of you just yet, so let me bear the burden of your hate and...let’s die together.”

 

Without even thinking, as Sasuke watched Naruto die, he stabbed himself in the chest with his snake sword. And stumbled over his rival’s body. “What the hell is wrong with me…?” Sasuke’s eyes widened once he realized what he just did. He stabbed himself for Naruto; who was already losing life by the second. Breath hitching, he looked at every detail of Naruto’s face; starting from his three whisker marks on his face and the crystal clear blue eyes; that reminded him of sunny days. And his hair, a wild mane of yellow. Eyes glistening with tears, Sasuke reached out a hand to cup a side of his cheek. And crumpled against his body lifelessly.

 

Without even thinking, Sakura ran after them, hands out stretched. “NARUTO! SASUKE!” She shouted,sobbing as she reached the corpses of her former teammates. 

 

Sakura was holding their two bodies together; eyes flooding with tears. 

 

She cradled their heads together; hands feeling shaky. She winced as she looked up at the faces of Yamato and Sai; who were both equally as distraught as she was. The rain fell softly among them, setting the downcast mood of what had happened in the course of a few seconds.

 

Once the team gathered their thoughts to themselves, they picked up their corpses and headed back to the Village Hidden In the Leaves. What was left of Team Yamato 

 

\---

 

Hinata had cried into her sleeves, refusing to be seen out in public without breaking down into tears . After all, it was no secret she dearly loved Naruto with all of her heart. To see him so dead was enough to drive anyone insane. Neji patted her on the back, saying how brave she was; how her love for him would continue on into the next life.For hours, she sobbed into his arms with only thoughts of her beloved.

  
  


Even Kakashi had looked depressed, not even trying to lighten up the dark mood and smile. He was inwardly crying at how unfair the world was, starting with his old team and now his new one. 

 

Sakura was stifling a scream. _Anything_. But her heart had broken in two. She had cried for Naruto and Sasuke. Because the blonde baka had always been there for her. A dear friend she had had since the very beginning...She clenched her fists in frustration; her whole body shaking. Her face was blotchy with tears, but none of that mattered. There was only Naruto and Sasuke.

  
  


As the villagers walked the bodies of both the hero and the rogue nin; they couldn’t help but think of the bygone days when the two always fought. So full of life, so courageous and yet...so tragically beautiful all at the same time. Their friendship could never go unmatched; nothing could compare to their bond. On the gravestone

 

‘ _In loving memory of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha_

_ The inseperable dynamic duo _

_ Their bonds may never be broken _

_May these two brothers live in peace, forever_.’

 

A cherry blossom cascaded down to the floor; unnoticed.

 


	6. Purple and Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY NOT FINISHED BRUH

_Wow, thanks so much, you guys (girls...or in-between)! This is yet another fic I have and it’s InoSakuHina (or any other ship name for these three). But, yeah. I kinda made this all up on the spot. I so happen to like them, so I gave it a shot. I tried (tried) to keep them in character as possible, but please let me know what you think! All your reviews I take to heart and helps aspire me to continue writing. So, do me a favor if you can and keep on doing what needs doing! Thanks again for all you people out there :) Without further ado,_

* * *

 

**PURPLE & PINK**

**PROMPT:** _A Sakura x Hinata x Ino sort of thing._

 

\---

...Sakura.

I hope you know that I’ve always liked you. No, not just like that. Ever since we were kids. Whenever I saw you in pain, whenever they hurt you. A small part of me died inside. That’s why I became your friend. So that we could both be stronger together, we pinky promised that very day when we played in the flower fields with the Hokage. I sometimes miss those days when we were there for each other.

 

Missed you, even. Worried about you when you got sick. Made extra bentos just for you when your parents forgot. You cared about me, then, and I you. And, after all this time, I finally get to see you.

 

But, you didn’t even look at me. As if I’m just nothing worth of your time. It’s like we’re rivals, now. Our friendship has...changed. Inconsolably so. Oh, Sakura...

 

“How’re my boys doing, eh?” I ask my two teammates. Shikamaru shrugs and Choji keeps on stuffing his face full of food. _Of course_ . I sigh and place my hands on my hips. “Alright, you two, I want you to stay out of MY way. I have someone very important to meet. So, you better behave, got it?” I make a face when I see him munch and munch on his potato chips like no tomorrow . _YUCK_! How can he eat so much food like that? I’d get fat if I acted as piggish as he is.

 

After all, I must keep a trim figure for Sasuke. And maybe even for my best friend...

 

“...How troublesome. Who’s the lucky guy? Don’t tell me it’s the Uchiha.” Shikamaru sighs and crosses his arms, staring at me out of boredom. It’s a wonder this guy has an IQ of over 200. Must be a genius thing going on for him. Anyway. “I-It’s none of your business. So, stay out of it like I said already.” I huffed, crossing my own arms as well and looking away. I then spot Team Seven across from the training grounds. This is my chance. It’s either now or never. “That’s my cue. Bye, and don’t you dare do anything stupid!”

 

Choji rolls his eyes and drags a tired Shikamaru with him. Ah. Finally I can get some time with my bestie. I really hope we can keep our relationship together. I can’t let it end so soon! Not after all I’ve done just to be by her side.

 

Sakura is the first to spot me and her smile turns into a frown. I frown, too. I miss those days...when she’d smile at me. Those days were SO over and I hate, hate, HATE it. URGH! Forehead’s really getting on my nerves, I swear. “Ino-pig! What’re you doing here, huh! If you wanna get my Sasuke, you’ll have to go through me first! I’m the one he loves, not you!”

 

Another thing. Ever since I pretended to like this pretty boy just for the sake of as an excuse to be with Sakura (I’m THAT far in the friendzone, I know) she’s been like this. It’s as if everything we had going on was nothing. All Forehead cares about now is her one-sided love...and her Inner Sakura. Other than that, it’s all a lost cause. Regardless, I just put on a smirk for the sake of this ‘rival’ facade. If only she knew it was all an act, this silly mask of mine…

 

“Ha! As if I’ll ever lose to that big forehead of yours. Sasuke’s all mine; fair and square!” I walk over and, like living a lie, go all lovey-dovey on him. Poor guy. He doesn’t deserve this. He was eyeing me with the infamous Uchiha glare. Understandable. So I sighed and stretched a bit, my back turned away from them. “So -yawn- Sakura, wanna hang out with me instead of with these ninja wannabes?” I wink at Naruto in particular. Sakura frowns. “You’re _supposed_ to be training with your own team, Ino-Pig! Besides, I have training to do with my team. _Not_ yours.” Then, as an afterthought, she added, “...I’ll hang out with you after practice. At 4:00 sharp, alright. Now, scram and leave me and my Sasuke alone!”

 

 _Beat it_.

 

“Fine, fine. But, when the time comes, you’ll be saying sorry to my arse for beating you to it. I’ll get my man in no time. Just you wait!” I play my part well. Too well. She just sent me a death glare my way and I left. “Touchy,” I sigh.

 

“ _Wanna talk about it_?”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” I jolt, and Choji’s right behind me. “...Gotcha. So, what’s up? What did Sasuke do this time?” He’s slurping noodles from the chopsticks and is looking at me curiously. Shikamaru’s right beside them.

 

“It’s _not_ Sasuke, you idiot!” I punched him on the head. Yeesh. That’s gotta hurt. And an anime cyst forms on his head. “I-no.” He pouts. “You spilled my bowl of ramen.” I smirk. “Tch, sucks to be you, fattie! Anyway, this is _Sakura_ we’re talking about. I was just trying to be a good friend on my part. Guess my ‘trying’ isn’t actually worthy of her friendship. Oh well. Such a shame, really and all. ” I waved a hand dismissively, but inside I felt really heartbroken.

 

“...You’re gay for Sakura.” The Nara concluded. I reacted immediately. “W-What’re you saying, you dolt! Of course I don’t like her like THAT. I just wanna be friends, is all. I swear!” Apparently that wasn’t a believable enough excuse. “It’s obvious that you’ like her more than just as a ‘ _friend_ ’, Ino.” Choji chides in, cleaning up after the soup mess. Oh, oops. My bad. All flustered, I look away from them. DRAT! I can’t believe they found me out.“Yeah, so what? All the other guys had a thing for her, so why can’t I?” Right then, I wanted nothing more than to shut up my own too good for nothing mouth.

 

Shikamaru smiled deviously. Dammit. I let my stupid mouth do the talking again. I just had to spill the beans, didn’t I? I’m hopeless. Now I’ll never get my bestie back….

“Oh, so you ARE admitting your relationship is more than just being a friend? You like her in a loving way. You know, you’re making it so painfully obvious that your sexuality is a homo. ... _What a drag_ .” If stares could kill, he’d SO be dead right about now. “You take that back, Shikamaru! I’ve just about had it with you! I’m NOT in love with a girl! I’m sure as hell straight as a stick!” I was so furious, that I forgot that the other team was nearby. Oh, NO. This cannot be happening. _Did Sakura hear all about my_ -?

 

-NO! I can’t think like this! I have to go, before I make anymore of a fool of myself. Forget our ‘ _meeting_ ’! I, in no way, can deal with this anymore. Not forgetting to stomp my way out, I could tell the two were looking at me weirdly. Served you right, suckers! Sayonara, I’m outta here, bitches! _Buh-bye_!

 

I was huffing and puffing, totally out of breath. Well, there goes MY date. I even got her flowers, too. A mix of lavender and cherry blossoms. I went back home to the Yamanaka flower shop, defeated, and hid the vase behind my back. My mother, Mrs. Yamanaka, smiled sun shines upon seeing me at the door. “Oh, hello, dearie. How was the academy?” I stepped inside and removed my ninja gear out of habit. “Um...perfect! Yeah

 

“I hope so. I hear he’s hard to

‘Obviously...he doesn’t even like anybody.’ I add to myself with a snort.

 

“Oh, yeah.

 

“Is something wrong, dear?” My mom asks. Damn mother’s intuition! I could

 

“Oh, er, nothing. NOPE. Nothing at all.” I laugh nervously and had my other hand scratch behind my back. Geez, even I’M starting to act like Naruto. That idiot’s rubbing off on me in all the wrong ways. Ugh! Forget this. I’m going upstairs. And apparently I look uncomfortable, because now my mom is staring at me.

 

“Ino, dear, you’re awfully jittery today. Is something wrong?” My mom asked.

“Everything’s fine, mom! I’m just a bit tired from, erm, _training_ all day. I’m gonna go take a nap. -yawns-.” I wave her off and head to my bed immediately. I don’t wanna see mom or dad right now. I just want to be all by myself, like this. Lost in my own thoughts, thinking of a certain someone.

 

Dozing off, I remembered a memory from a long time ago.

 

_Ino and Sakura played around the field of flowers and had the innocence of little children. So full of life those two were. The Third Hokage had smiled a soft smile whenever he saw the two together. Their love rivaled beyond all others. It was obvious that their opposites attracted each other. How else did they like each other so much?_

 

_“Hey! Hey, Saku! Guess what I got. It’s named after you, see? It’s a sakura!” Ino held out a cherry blossom to the cherry blossom herself. “Aww, wow, thanks, Ino! You’re the best!” Sakura practically jumped into Ino’s awaiting arms and the girl in question blushed. “Oh, shucks, Saku. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a flower.”_

_“To me, it’s the brightest flower in the world.”_

 

Sakura…

I smile, looking at the picture of us two together as kids. I think the Hokage’s apprentice helped with that one. Thinking about this makes me all warm inside. I...don’t know why. I suddenly want to cry, remembering those times. If only you knew, Sakura, if only you knew…

 

* * *

 

 

...That’s weird.

 

Ino just came over and now she’s just… gone? She was here...and she wanted me for something. What it is, I don’t know.

 

**Inner Sakura: SCORE! All the more time for me to earn Sasuke’s undying love~!**

 

I shyly look over at the other two, and they look just as confused as I am. So...what

“Woah! What was that all about?” Naruto asked. “Hn. How should I know? Idiot.” Sasuke said stoically, hands in his pockets and slumping over. Sakura fangirled over how sexy Sakukes’ voice sounded. ‘ _Oh, wow! I like it when Sasuke is a jerk like that_!’

 

**Inner Sakura: That’s it! Way to go, Sakura. Now, say a punchline that’ll really get him head over heels for us!**

 

‘ _Ok_.’ “Yeah, Naruto! You’re such an idiot!”

 

**Inner Sakura: SCORE! Woohoo!**

 

‘ _But, wait! What about Ino? Did she just ditch me_?’

 

**Inner Sakura: Forget her! She was probably trying to find a way to get back at you. Anyway, don’t you care more about your Uchiha than that Yamanaka anyways?...Hey! What’re you doing?**

 

‘ _I’m going to find her! Believe it or not, she’s still a friend of mine. Even if we are competing for the same love…_ ’ I left Team Seven behind and tore off in search of Ino (even when that baka Naruto was calling out to me). As I ran off through the streets of Konoha, I collided into somebody at ninja speed and we both came crashing to the ground

 

“AH!” I screamed, shocked at what had just happened.

 

“G-gomen.” A shy voice mumbled,

Opening my eyes shakiliy, I nearly screamed again once I saw who was on top of me.

 

It was Hinata.

“A-AHHH! H-Hinata? What’re you doing here?” I ask, stunned out of my mind.

“U-um,” Hinata blushed, “I, er, was g-getting groceries f-for Naruto-kun. A-ah! I almost f-forgot!” She exclaimed, and brought out her pouch of goodies. One of the items she held out was a cake box labeled ‘ _Happy birthday, Naruto_!’ I blinked down at it. I hadn’t realized….I was so caught up with Sasuke-kun. Wow.

 

“Eh? It’s his birthday? I didn’t know?” I asked, confused. Hinata nodded slowly and shivered under my weight on top of her. Realizing this as we crashed down, I helped both me and her up. “Oh! Sorry. Maybe I should get him something, too.” Hinata smiled softly and stood, helping her and Sakura up. “Oh, you should. W-well, um. I guess that’s it, then. Goodbye, Sakura-chan.”

 

“Sayonara.”

WHERE IS INO?! She can't just leave like that!

Her flower shop. Of course. She was probably practicing her mind abilities as a Yamanaka. I knocked. And knocked again.

 

“Ah! Sakura. How nice to see you again? Is something wrong?” Mrs. Yamanaka asked, concerned. I nod. “Is Ino here?”

“Yes, why? Did she forget something again? Oh, silly Ino!”

“No, that’s not it! I, well, the thing is, I think I hurt her feelings. I wanted to, erm, apologize I guess.

“Huh? What for?” Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

"W- Well, she kind of hightailed on me there..." I say with a nervous laugh. "She was going to tell me something, but then left."

"That's strange." Mrs. Yamanaka says smartly.

 

"S - Sakura?" Ino opens the door and I invite myself into a familiar room I must've seen a thousand times before. I'm still surprised it hasn't changed much. It still looks a lot like it used to be when we were younger.

 

"Sakura. You're here." Ino says flatly, sitting down on her purple futon with a forlorn look on her face. _Why is she acting like this all of a sudden?_

"Gods, I dunno. I don't know if you feel the same way, so..." She trailed off, looking distraught and so sad and I couldn't help but ask myself why.

"Whatever it is, tell me." I reassure her, my hand over hers. Something's bothering her, and I want to know if there's anythign I can do to help. After all, she's done so much for me; standing up to the bullies when no one else had . I admit, I haven't seen her as much as I should, but...now I'm a bit worried as a friend.

 

"I'm not your rival anymore." Ino wipes her tears by the sleeve, and I take a step back. 

"I love you...and I don't wanna stand between you and Sasuke-kun. 

"Aww, Ino...

"I like you, Sakura...for a long time. And even now, I still do. You're the prettiest flower of them all," She smiled, her blue eyes shining with tears. She placed a cherry blossom flower crown atop my head.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
